1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analyzing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, scanning and analyzing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement of technology provides medical devices with enhanced functionality. Currently, to properly diagnosis an illness, a blood sample or sample of other bodily fluids and excretions needs to be extracted from the patient by a medical practitioner for analysis. The patient needs to wait for at least few hours or even several days for the clinical results. Not only the treatment period is extended and the number of times for the hospital visit is increased, an undue deterioration of the illness may result due to a delayed intervention of the illness. For example, if a patent with a myocardial infarction condition is treated within several hours of the onset of the symptoms, the after-effect is minimized and the survival rate of the patent markedly increases. However, in reality, valuable time is already lost before the patient is being transported to the hospital. In addition, the time required for a sample extraction, the delivery of the sample for analysis and the actual sample analysis would further belated the proper medical treatment. As a result, the patient's life is greatly endangered.
On the other hand, along with the development of analytical techniques, test strip papers for urine analysis and immunoanalysis are broadly applied. Many test strip papers products are available for screening cancer markers, contagious diseases, narcotics, medications, cardiovascular diseases and veterinary applications. However, nowadays only a few ‘quantitative’ apparatus are available to read the test paper, the strip paper are visually determined by naked eyes. Still, only qualitative analysis is provided and quantitative analysis is not yet popular owing to the semi-quantitative nature, ‘yet-bulky’ size and high prices of the existing instrumentations appear onto the market in recent years. Since, the definition of ‘quantitation’ for the test results are mainly confined by the magnitude of imprecision measured at certain concentrations by the designated instrumentations. The larger the imprecision of the test results the larger the level of coefficient of variances. Therein, the criteria define the practical differences between ‘semi-quantitation’ and ‘quantitation’. The down-size of the instrumentation is also crucial in the cases of performing on-site tests such as under the conditions of bed-site, ambulance, monitoring therapeutic drugs, narcotics, household tests and the tests in battlefield and veterinary field applications.
In summary, the current methods for clinical sample analysis has at least the following drawbacks. First of all, the time between the receiving of the patients' sample to making judgment and to the establishment of a confirmed analytical result is too long, the optimal time for treatment is thus delayed. Moreover, the current test papers can only produce a qualitative analysis result, and the result is subjectively determined. And the most of the point-of-care instrumentations in the market can only offer semi-quantitative results with insufficient reliability as reference for the therapeutic intervention during medical doctors' decision making. Still, the sizes of the instrumentations are not yet ‘handy’ to the field test applications on-site.